<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Love by immortalje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972959">Unexpected Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje'>immortalje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack knew they had questions, but he wasn't ready to answer all of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>implied Jack Harkness/Toshiko Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written in May 2013 or earlier.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They wanted him to tell them things about his life, to stop keeping secrets, but none of them ever understood that it wasn’t something he wanted to talk about. It didn’t mean that he didn’t need to talk about it though. Jack laughed to himself; there are things in everybody’s life that they can’t talk about simply because it’s so enormous that they don’t know where to start. For him, most of his former life was like that. Funnily enough, the things that didn’t fall under that category either weren’t important or known. Well, he might not have voiced it, but he was sure that the entire team knew that he wasn’t from this time, most likely the future. He would be disappointed if they hadn’t figured that out. The same goes for his sexual orientation – not that he made a secret out of that.</p><p>They wanted to know everything about him, why he knew certain things, what motivated him, what he did in the past. Well, the first one should be obvious if they knew he wasn’t from this time, the motivation naturally was to protect earth and his past didn’t really matter, did it? Not when it came to current cases. It might be something different if a case resembled something he had experienced before but in those cases he usually said so.</p><p>There was only one conclusion, they wanted to know for knowledge sake, wanted to know everything about him so they knew his weaknesses, but not because they truly cared about him. Was that really a reason to bare himself open with only a general prompting to tell them about his past? It wasn’t as if any of them did that. It wasn’t as if every employee knew a whole lot about their boss either.</p><p>There were also a handful of things that he had learned to keep secret the hard way. Letting Torchwood know about his inability to die, despite the fact that it gave him an unending employment, certainly hadn’t been such a good idea. The scientists had been only too intrigued about it and wanting more people like him – and he always had the feeling that Torchwood picked their employees depending on their conscience or to be precise the lack of it.</p><p>Nonetheless, if they asked him a direct question about a specific thing, he might just answer them. Gwen was close to figuring it out, having had success a handful of times already, but she mostly accepted that there were things that might just be better left on their own. Ianto was stoic about it, never asking but holding things against him that he didn’t willingly mention. Then again, he himself could take a bit more interest in him and Ianto might return the favour. Owen was the prime example of not caring while wanting to know everything. He despised puzzles, preferring a logical conclusion (usually found in autopsies and analyses) towards guesswork and investigation and Jack had to admit that he must be a puzzle to them with how little they knew about him and how little there was available about him in any files.</p><p>Tosh was like Gwen. However, where Gwen was held back by her relationship with Rhys (rightly though), Tosh wasn’t. She was free to get entangled with him, if you wanted to use that word. Whereas Gwen had more than enough trouble to not cheat on Rhys. The time with Owen had certainly made her feel guilty enough even if it hadn’t stopped her. Jack also had a feeling that Tosh and Gwen talked about him, comparing notes about what they knew.</p><p>So far, Tosh hadn’t asked that many questions. She had offered quiet support several times already, especially after they had gotten stuck in 1941. He knew she had questions and he also knew that she was still working on what she should ask and what might be too private. In the meantime, she offered comfort without the need to talk or know why something affected him. Jack knew that when she finally decided to ask him, she would know the right questions. She would know which things they might need to know without collecting unnecessary information along the way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>